Magickal Notes in an Apprentice's life
by Analinda
Summary: This is part of the IPod Challenge from kenobigirl/beautybells/Sirius13.  The focus is on Balthazar and Dave, but Veronica and Becky are here, too.  This is my first time doing drabbles; I hope that you all like them!


**First things first. I copied the IPod Challenge info from beautybells**___**Imagic**_** (good stuff!). Be sure and check out the challenges from beautybells, kenobigirl (**_**Musical Musings**_**) and Siriusfan13 (**_**Lyrics and Magic**_**). My sister loaned me her Ipod. This is my first time doing drabbles, so wish me luck! **

***IPod Challenge:**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (I focused on Dave and Balthazar, but everyone's here.)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!

4. Do ten of these and then post them. ( beautybell had changed it to ten per chapter because they were so much fun, but I'm going for the original ten. Newbie, ya know)*

**I don't own anything; especially the songs or the movie. As always, my Thanks to Misters B, C, and D for letting us all play in their world. **

...

_**Eye of the Tiger by Survivor**_

Dave was prowling through the back streets of the city; badly hurt, but still alive. He wasn't sure how he managed to avoid the crowd of creatures that had appeared in Central Park, but he was more amazed that he was walking away from the carnage that he had made there. He moved slower, and slipped into the waiting car at the end of the alleyway. He grinned tiredly and waived a hand at his car, whispering, _Home, James_.

_**Words by the Bee Gees**_

They danced a slow dance, Balthazar and Veronica floating together in a sea of figures on the ballroom floor. Her eyes looked into his, silently making the promise to his heart that she would always be there for him, and be his alone. Balthazar looked into his wife's eyes and smiled a smile that bound them together for all eternity.

_**Nights on Broadway by the Bee Gees**_

An older Dave and Becky walked together in the lights of Time Square in New York City, the laughter of the season wrapping them in a warm blanket that shown with the holiday lights twinkling. They talked as they strode, recalling the adventures they had, the places they had gone together, the friends they lost, and the hope that they brought to the world.

_**Down on the Corner by Creedence Clearwater Revival**_

The beat rang through the lab as Dave tried a new frequency for the Tesla Rods. Balthazar, who was used to hearing odd music coming from the energies, watched from the top of the stairs. He saw Dave working furiously and then hit a switch. The two men listened together to the musical beat of the Tesla coils.

_**Don't Throw it Away (Our Love) by the Bee Gees**_

Dave didn't understand. Yesterday Becky was here, laughing. Now she was crying. She was talking about moving away from New York. Moving away from him. He was trying very hard not to push her away further, so he comforted her the best way he knew how, with words and with his heart.

_**Human Touch by Rick Springfield**_

Technology. Work. He was busy, busier than he ever though possible, what with running a business and fighting the good fight and training. Why, yesterday he nearly turned Tank into a dog-sicle! He need a break; time away from all this. To remember what it was to be a human being, not just being the Prime Merlinian.

**7. **_**Don't talk to Strangers by Rick Springfield**_

Dave had been practicing one of the spells assigned to him by Balthazar: using the energy to form an image. So he used Becky as his Target, and 'saw' her talking to someone. The man looked too familiar. Becky was talking to Horvath.

_**Fanny (be tender with my love) by the Bee Gees**_

Dave got down on one knee in front of Becky, whose eyes shown bright with unshed tears. His voice trembled as he asked her to be his wife in the presence of his master, his wife and their friends.

_**Staying Alive by the Bee Gees**_

He gathered his team together, two younger men, three women, and a dog. Dave knelt in the dirt, drawing the battle plans. When they understood, he sent his people in different directions. He kept the dog with him. War paint shown on his face, he hefted his paintball gun in his hand and waited for a moment, and took a deep breath. Releasing it, he signaled his team to move forward-right into a barrage of colors launched by Balthazar and Veronica's paintball team.

_**Love is Thicker than Water by Andy Gibb**_

Balthazar gazed into the quiet pool, his thoughts gathering in the mists of his mind. The pool glittered as his memories of Veronica flowed in front of him. How she laughed, how she smiled. The last time he saw here, suffering in his arms. Did he do the right thing by trapping her inside the Grimhold, containing her and Morgana as one? He did not know, but he knew if there was a way to separate them, he would find it. He had to.

...

**Hope that you enjoyed these drabbles! I also did some editing to help make sense of what was written. (And yes, my sister loves the Bee Gees! **** ) Please review!**


End file.
